15 June 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-06-15 ; Comments *A 90 minute recording of a two hour show is available, with the middle 30 minute section missing. Several of these missing tracks have turned up on the second file. *Tracklistings for the parts of the show not included on the recording are taken from Lorcan’s Tracklisting Database. Sessions *US Maple, one and only session. Recorded 7 May 1996. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 1' cuts in during next track *Imperial Teen: ‘Waterboy’ (7 inch – You’re One )’ Slash Records *Flaming Stars ‘Oncoming Train (LP - Songs From The Bar Room Floor )’ Vinyl Japan : (JP: ‘And this is the Pig’s pick for this week’.) *DJ Fade & NS: ‘Party People (12 inch )’ Pure Dance Recordings # @ *US Maple: ‘Home Made Stuff Melted’ (Peel Session) *Syran Mbenza: 'Youyou (LP – Symbiose: With The Best Of Paris)’ Hysa Productions *Eska: ‘III Spike (7 inch )’ Love Train *Teen Anthems: ‘I Hate Oasis I Hate The Beatles (7 inch )’ Sonic Art Union *Charles Street: ‘The Bass Level (12 inch )’ 5HQ Recordings # @ : (5:30 News) *Done Lying Down: ‘Can't Be Too Certain (7 inch )’ Immaterial Records *Pablo Gargano: ‘Free Style (12 inch – The Stranger )’ Eve Records # @/$ *US Maple: ‘Knees On Morning’ (Peel Session) *Shellac: ’95 Jailbreak (Various Artists 2x7 – Sides 1-4 )’ Skin Graft Records : ('''File 1' pause during above track)'' *Mad Professor & Jah Shaka: ‘Roots Jamboree (LP - New Decade Of Dub )’ Ariwa # $ *Eilert Pilarm: ‘All Shook Up (CD - Greatest Hits )’ Green Pig Production $ *Mingo Two Thousand: ‘El Extra (7 inch - Mingo A Go Go EP)’ Mable Label $ *Time Shard: Youniverse (album - Hunab Ku) Planet Dog BARK LP 018 (misannounced as Magnetic Storm) # $ *Guapo: ‘Cargo Cult (7 inch – Horse Walks Into The Bar )’ Power Tool *Gert Wilden & Orchestra: ‘Madame Und Ihre Nichte - Title Theme (LP - Schulmädchen Report )’ Crippled Dick Hot Wax! # $ : ('''File 1' resumes during next track)'' *US Maple: ‘Songs That Have (No) Making Out / Letter to ZZ Top’ (Peel Session) *Egoexpress: ‘Los Jimi (2xLP - Foxy )’ Ladomat 2000 # $ *Boyracer: 'Two (CD - In Full Colour )’ Zero Hour *Heavenly: 'Trophy Girlfriend (7 inch - split with Bis )’ K : (6:30 news) *Bis: 'Keroleen (7 inch - split with Heavenly )’ K *Warm Wires: ‘Women Are Better Than Men’ (7 inch) ’ Roslyn Records *Source Direct: 'The Crane (12 inch )’ Source Direct Recordings # $ *US Maple: ‘Snarko Binke’ (Peel Session) *Hood: ‘I've Forgotten How To Live’ (7 inch )’ Love Train *Dick Dale: ‘Nitrus (CD - Calling Up Spirits )’ Beggars Banquet $ *Steve Bicknell: ‘Untitled (2x12 inch -Lost Recordings #1 - Why? + For Whom? )’ Cosmic Records # $ : (JP: ‘Here’s Danny Rampling.’) : Tracks marked @ available on File 3 : Tracks marked $ available on File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1996-06-15 (incomplete) *2) dat_111.mp3 *3) 1996-06-xx Peel Show LE293 *4) 1996-06-xx Peel Show LE294 ;Length *1) 01:31:06 *2) 04:05:33 (02:42:27 to 03:26:11) (2:59:40 to 3:11:12 unique) *3) 1:32:32 (from 1:19:58) *4) 1:32:34 (to 40:51) (5:30 to 21:48 additional to File 1) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. *3) Created from LE293 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June 1996 Lee Tape 293 *4) Created from LE294 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June 1996 Lee Tape 294 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes